Hold me tight
by Dark Bia
Summary: Shun is dying in Hyoga's arms. Short, simple and sweet. It's sad but no character death.


Hello dear readers. So this is my first ever Saint Seiya story. I've been reading stories about this pairing for quite a while now and I thought I'd write something too. It's not amazing but I like it lol. I hope you all do too. Sorry it's so short. Also there probably won't be a chapter two for this. Just a quick scene that was in my head today. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or story in anyway.

* * *

Sometimes I really wish we could be normal.

I suppose if that were the case I wouldn't feel the way I do about you. I couldn't. Not that I really can now. I wish you could see the heart strings you pull on me when you smile. Maybe you do sometimes? Is that why you smile at me like that in the first place. No, that isn't it. I know I'm your best friend, same as you're mine.

God it's so cold. I know I could die soon. It's been a long while and my blood hasn't stopped flowing out of my body yet has it? I can't even remember how I got to the bottom of this cliff, or how you magically found me. The last I remember is watching my brother go over the edge, I sent my nebula chains to catch him from mid air. I know for fact that I saved him. I just can't seem to remember how. I think I heard you guys all yelling for me.

Your voice stuck out among all the others. I heard you yell my name.

I can hear you speaking to me now. Your voice is like that of an angel's. But I can't make out the words. They sound sweet. I must be dying. I can't feel anything except the bits of warmth were your skin meets mine. For being the Cygnus Saint you really are quite warm. My eyelids can barely raise at all but I force them to regardless. You're face is right above mine, so close I can't see anything but your face framed by your golden hair. I take comfort in how close you are and how intimately you're holding me in your arms. I know for you it's just because I'm your best friend. It's okay if I pretend it's something else right? I just want to pretend for a little while that you're mine. Before it's too late. I know before I lost feelings in my limbs that I must have broken at least one of my legs. Shattered it to be more accurate. I don't think I'll make it to see tomorrow. I was prepared for this to happen one day. Well except for you.

"Shun please hold on... they'll be here soon."

Your cosmos is burning so brightly, I think it might be the only thing keeping me from slipping away. Grounding me to this place, safe in your arms. I think mine is almost burned out far past its limits. I can feel your words more than I can hear them.

I just want you to know I love you. More than anything. That I wish we could leave all this fighting behind. I wish we could just be two lovers like we're suppose to be. I love you Hyoga. More than all the stars in the sky.

I think your cosmos just doubled in strength, maybe you heard me after all. Do you love me too? Do you have wishes like me? No I must just be slipping away further. Let the others know I love them all too. I'm sorry Brother. I wasn't strong enough to hold on.

I pull the last of my strength together for one last thing. "Hyoga... I love you." Hardly a whisper but I know you can hear it from the way you look at me. I hate seeing all the pain in your eyes and knowing that I caused it. I'm sorry, I want to scream it to you so you know I didn't mean to cause you pain. Not now, not ever. A tear rolls down your cheek and lands on mine. I can't watch the pain I've caused you any longer.

I must be dead after those few words I fought so hard to say. Because I swear I can feel your lips on mine and they're everything I imagined times a thousand. This must be heaven.

But there so much love in your kiss that it warms my whole body. I can feel your fingers twined in the hair at the back of my neck holding my face to yours. My eyes open wide before they drift shut, and I'm swallowed up in you. In everything thats you. Its the sweetest thing I've ever tasted. I swear you must have been an angel all along. Because your everything I've ever wanted. Everything about you is perfect.

Your cosmos is pulling mine back from the gates of death. I can feel it now. I can FEEL now. Your arms wrapped around me holding me close, your lips leave mine but the warmth remains. I can feel it through your cosmos that you won't let me go. I knew you'd never let me go from the beginning. I'm sorry I ever doubted it. I just didn't want to burden you with me. I know I can be such a handful at times even when I try not to be.

"Shun, I love you too. I always have. "

I want to say more, so much more. But I can't stay awake anymore. You're so comfortable. I know I'm safe here no matter what. I know you won't let me die. Not after saying those simple words I've dreamed of for so many years. We'll hold on to each other, forever.

* * *

Sorry I know it wasn't much but I hope you all enjoyed it. BTW Shun really doesn't die at the end of that if I didn't make it clear enough. I'd love reviews if you feel up to it. I don't loveeee negative things but if you feel the need to respond so then that's alright with me. Thanks for reading everyone!

P.S. Think I should write more?


End file.
